


Letter from Home

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [35]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Gen, Letters, Tumblr Prompt, its a weird situation, yezas mom writes nott a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott gets a letter from a surprising person.





	Letter from Home

The letter was immensely surprising, mostly because Nott didn’t know how it got to her, but the sender was even more perplexing. Regardless, she hid herself away in the room she shared with Caleb and read on. 

_Nott,_

_Thank you for bringing them both home. I know, from what my son has told me, you only spent most of your time with him, but that you did what you could to keep my baby girl protected as well._

_When you both made your escape, your distraction had been successful enough for Yeza to grab his baby sister and run back to the village. She had been hurt, as one would while with a clan of goblins I suppose, but alive. Both of my children made it out alive because of your kindness._

_I initially had my doubts about writing to you, as I had my understanding and stories of goblins to go on, but I believe this was important, since I had seen the packages and letters Yeza had received from you._

_Thank you for the gifts, for both my son and toys for my daughter. I do not blame you for what happened, and I owe you many thanks for the friendship you gave to my family, so that I could still have my two youngest alive with me now._

_We appreciate the money, and the gifts you have sent to us, but really don’t need them. You also didn’t have any obligation to do anything you did, yet you still went out of your way for it._

_For that, I thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I know I have not met you, but from Yeza’s story of how things happened, I feel we could become friends._

_If you ever come to the village, know you are welcome in my home, as I would be grateful to meet such a brave person who would go against everything they had known to save someone they hadn’t even known._

_Once more, I would like to extend my gratitude, and say thank you for bringing them both home to me and my family. I hope to one day meet you, so I may consider you a member of my family as well._

_Thank you, Yoni._

Nott read it over a few more times once she finished, wiping at her eyes a little as she sniffled. It answered a few things she had been wondering about, even though it made her question a few more things. 

It probably would be a good idea to go back for awhile, just to see maybe, whenever the group had the time. 


End file.
